Articles of manufacture of all natures are used throughout industry. Conveyor lines in particular are prevalent. They are commonly used to transport items at different manufacturing stages from work station to work station. The lines often have a high speed continuous belt or a set of rollers on which the items are placed. Guide structures including guide rails or similarly constructed structures to confine the items within a narrow travel path are needed. The structures can be stationary or move with the conveyor line. In all instances they must be durable to withstand normally encountered shear forces. They also must have a high wear surface which provides little slide resistance to items that contact them. Often, they must be capable of being shaped to accommodate the factory's manufacturing or packaging lay-out, e.g. a curved travel path.
Guide structures which meet the above criteria are known and are acceptable. For example, a plastic facing sheet with low slide resistance can be attached to a metal strip having high strength. However, a separate step of attaching the two together is needed. Continual monitoring of the attachment is also needed. Guide structures are needed which are more reliable as well as more durable since any down time for repairs is costly. Guide structures are also needed which provide more versatility for use with variable-line travel path conveyor lines. While a straight line travel path for conveyor lines is most often desired, factory space and equipment layout simply does not always allow it. In such instances, the conveyor line must be curved as needed. However, known guide structures are difficult to bend without breaking or creating surface irregularities which increase slide resistance.
In accord with a need for improved guide structures in the conveyor line industry, there has now been developed guide structures which provide an advance in the industry. The guide structure of the invention are durable in that they can be used for extended runs without repair or replacement. They are readily formed to conform to a variable-line travel path without breaking or creating surface irregularities which could interfere with item movement. They also have a substantially friction free surface which allows the items to slide along without item damage or line jams.